Never have I ever been to Hogwarts
by AcromantulaBitch
Summary: Seamus has put together a party. Everyone's invited. Things get tense, so he decides it's time for a drinking game. Takes place after exams sixth year. Ignores pretty much the entire sixth book.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. I thought of this last night and thought that it could possibly be really funny. Also, I've read about a million Star Trek NHIEs, but Never have I ever seen one for Harry Potter. Obviously this needs to be fixed. **

**So yeah. Seamus narrates, which seemed appropriate given it's a drinking game in which you usually end up talking about sex. (: And there's going to be slight D/H. Like, you might see them leave to possibly go make out. I do know there is going to be Seamus/Someone, most likely Blaise, but nothing explicit. They might kiss. And there might be some R/H, but probably not.**

**And oh. My God.** **I have realized while writing this that Jim Kirk is Seamus reincarnated. There is no other explanation. I honestly think you could replace every 'Seamus' with a 'Jim' and the story would not be changed at all. It would still make perfect sense.**

**K so I don't own any of it. Enjoy. (:**

* * *

Seamus believes that everything is ready. They have booze. They have snacks. They have...well mostly they just have booze and snacks, but what else does a yay-exams-are-over-lets-all-get-drunk party need? Nothing that's what. Except maybe more booze later if they run out. Which won't really be a problem since the party is in the Room of Requirement and it'll just show up. So they're good. Or they will be good when everyone gets there. Right now it's just him and Dean, who is obsessively organizing the snacks, which isn't much of a party.

Seamus runs over the guest list in his head. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, obviously. Plus Blaise and whoever he invites, Seamus is really hoping he invites Draco Malfoy because, damn. And then there's Luna, who probably won't drink but you never know, and then the Hufflepuffs, Hannah and Ernie, whom Seamus knows will drink because, Hello? Hufflepuffs. And...oh yeah. Neville. Seamus immediately feels bad for forgetting about Neville. Again. But he is distracted from his feelings of shame by remembering that he also invited Lavender. Whom he feels less bad about forgetting. Well, that's not true, he doesn't actually feel bad at all for forgetting about her. She sort of invited herself anyway.

"Hey guys!" Dean is suddenly calling out cheerfully. Seamus turns to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville approaching them.

"Lavender couldn't make it," Neville says, "She said she had some stuff to do."

Ron snorts. "And by stuff she means McLaggen." Which earns him a disapproving glance/glare from Hermione, but otherwise she let's it slide.

"Well that's a darn shame" Seamus says grinning. He knew this was going to be a good day. "The party just won't be the same without her."

Dean rolls his eyes at him before saying, "We've got snacks if you guys want anything."

"And booze. Lots and lots of booze." Seamus can't help adding this. He's unreasonably proud of himself for getting it into the castle without being noticed. Never mind that he realized after the fact that he could have just gotten a house elf to get it. Or had the Room of Requirement provide it.

"I could definitely go for some of that after that bloody potions exam" Harry says, exchanging a pained look with Ron. "I'm about a hundred percent sure I failed."

"Oh Harry you did not fail." Hermione says reassuringly.

Harry opens his mouth to say something but Luna, Hannah and Ernie arrive so there's more exchanging of greetings and 'how were your exams?' and 'Hey we've got tons of booze if you want any.' Which they all decide they do at this point.

They're all sitting around a campfire that randomly showed up out of nowhere drinking and toasting marshmallows when the Slytherins show up.

It's Blaise, with Draco like Seamus had hoped, but also with Pansy Parkinson, whom Seamus slept with last year but otherwise has had very little contact with. He hopes this isn't going to be awkward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron is glaring at Draco from across the fire.

Draco glares back. "I'm here to attend a party Weasel. Not that it's any of your business."

Ron narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything else. Blaise comes over and sits down next to Seamus, Draco and Pansy sitting down next to him. Dean starts passing out drinks.

Seamus takes a minute to take in the scene. Blaise is sitting on his left, Pansy next to him and Draco next to her. On his other side is Dean, then Ron, then Hermione, then Harry, then Hannah, then Ernie, then Neville, then Luna, who is next to Draco.

No one is really talking anymore, and they've stopped toasting their marshmallows. Tension and awkwardness is about to kill Seamus' awesome party.

Well.

He's not about to let that happen is he? No. It's time to implement plan B.

"So what should we play?" Seamus asks, loudly, so that everyone can hear him.

Everyone looks at him. "Play?" Harry asks. He seems legitimately confused. As does everyone else except for Blaise, who looks slightly amused, and Dean who looks like he's trying not to laugh. Which isn't surprising since Seamus told him about plan B. Apparently Dean thought he was kidding.

"Yeah mate! You can't have a party without drinking games." He looks to Dean to back him up on this.

"Oh absolutely." Dean is still cracking up.

"Lets play spin the bottle." Ernie suggests, glancing over at Hannah, who giggles.

"No." Harry and Draco say at the same time. They then both get the same shocked look on their face and have intense eye sex over the camp fire.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever." Surprisingly, it's Luna who suggests this. "I think it would be a nice way to learn more about each other." Seamus thinks this is the best idea he's ever heard.

A couple people look confused again. "What's Never Have I Ever?" asks Draco, finally looking away from Harry.

"It's a game where you take turns saying 'Never have I ever...something' and if you've done it you have to take a drink."

"So essentially, this is 'The Get Seamus Drunk Game'" Seamus sticks his tongue out at Blaise.

"Wait." Pansy is apparently still confused. "So, what stops you from lying?"

It's Dean who answers this time. "Nothing. It's on the honor code."

Pansy raises her eyebrows. "I see." She flicks her gaze over at Draco and smirks, apparently amused by the whole trust-based system of the game.

"Err. Yeah. Also, if you drink, you have to tell. But you get one free pass." Seamus made that up, but he figures it'll make everything more interesting. "So, everyone game?"

Eleven mumbled yes's. Seamus beams. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**So I intended for this to be a oneshot, but I just like this ending. The game will be in the next chapter if there is one.**

**Should I stop here or keep going? If nobody wants more I'll just leave it, but I'm more than willing to write more if people like it.**

**And if anyone was confused or insulted by the Hufflepuffs drink a lot thing,** **I put it in there b/c in my brain Hufflepuffs are like the quiet, nice kids in school but a night they have these intense parties. Like, legendary parties. Seamus' party in no way compares to a Hufflepuff party. I read it once in a fanfic somewhere, one of the characters was like 'yeah, I got invited to a party' and the other one was like 'oh ok see you later, where is it btw?' and the first person was like 'Hufflepuff' and the second one was 'OMG No you can't go to a Hufflepuff party don't you know what goes on thereDDD:" And it was like, completly random. But I love it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So. Yes. A new chapter. This has honestly gotten away from me. It is completly out of control. Like, it was supposed to be a cute oneshort, and yet I find myself having to apply restraints to the floodgates of angst that want to open all over my fluffy comedy. But I guess this really shouldn't have come as such as a surprise because, you know. This is Harry Potter.**

**And D: I fail. So hard. At writing Seamus. So sorry. And...Oh yeah. I kind of feel bad for making Hannah the dumb and innocent Hufflepuff :/ But whatever. Someone had to do it.**

ANYWAY. There will be another chapter for sure. Hopefully it will be the last one. But I honestly don't think I have any say in the matter anymore ;A;

* * *

"Never have I ever...umm...." Hannah looks at Ernie for help. Ernie just shrugs and takes a drink even though she hadn't said anything yet. Maybe this wasn't such an awesome idea. Or maybe they just shouldn't have let Hannah start.

"Just say something interesting that you've never done before." Dean supplies, smiling encouragingly at her.

Hannah sort of scrunches up her face before saying proudly, "Never have I ever been to Hogwarts."

Seamus winces. Everyone drinks. "Right so, thats a good start because everyone had to drink, but the point of the game is to learn new and exciting things. In the corner of his vision, Seamus sees Blaise roll his eyes at him."

Hannah blushes a bit, "I just wanted to start everyone off easy."

"It's fine Hannah don't worry about it. Also that one was more than a little self explanatory so no one has to explain, but for the next ones you do!" Seamus looks around at them excitedly before going on, "Alright Ernie, the game runs counterclockwise, so you're up!" That's not true. The game doesn't run counterclockwise. He just likes making up rules.

Ernie looked unreasonably surprised to be up. "Oh uh." He looks at Hannah, who is now closely examining her fingernails. Seamus suspects she is taking revenge for the earlier abandonment. "Ok. So, Never have I ever...stolen anything."

Seamus, Dean, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Hannah, and shockingly, Hermione, all drink. Ernie looks floored. "I was trying to give everyone a freebie! What in bloody hell have you all been stealing?"

They go around the circle. Seamus goes ahead and starts, "Candy. On a dare." He knows theres something else... "Oh yeah, and womans underwear." He laughs out loud to himself. How the hell had he remembered that second?

Dean stares at him like he's crazy before responding, "Candy, same dare."

Harry, "Pass." Seamus looks at him like he's lost his mind. "You know that's like, the easy question right?" Harry just sort of smiles at him before looking at Draco.

Draco drawls out a short list of things he's stolen, and then Pansy after him but Seamus isn't really listening. He's too busy wondering what Harry stole that he doesn't want anyone to know about.

"...and a pair of womans underwear." Blaise finishes with a quick glance at Seamus, who smirks back. That had been the best night ever.

Hannah was fidgeting and looking embarrassed. "Um. Well. One time I stole a tube of lipstick from my mother." She looks immediately at Hermione, not meeting anyone else's eye. Good lord. That girl needs to get out more.

For her part, Hermione looks vaguely uncomfortable and says with as much dignity as possible, "Some potions ingredients." Ron grins. She does not look ready to elaborate.

Seamus is about to ask when Draco beats him to it. "From where?" Looking at her with open curiosity mixed with suspicion. Hermione stiffens. "I don't have to tell you. It's not part of the game." Draco looks mildly annoyed but doesn't otherwise comment.

Awkward silence.

"Um so. It's your turn Neville." Someone should bring up sex. Or something they've all done so they all get drunker faster. That always makes the game more fun.

Neville looks at the floor. "Never have I ever...been on muggle transportation." Oh good lord. That's really the best he could come up with?

Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Harry, and Ernie all drink. Ron hesitates, but then drinks too. Seamus sighs. This is not going fast enough. "Ok, you all get a free pass because that one was pretty self explanatory, except for Ron who seems to have something interesting to add."

"Yeah, because thats fair." Ron gripes, but goes on to say, "It was a modified muggle car. Me and my brothers flew it to Harry's house and back at night one summer, and then Harry and I flew it to school." He grins at Harry, a bit tipsy now, and sticks his hand out. Harry chuckles and slaps him a high five, almost missing it. Hermione rolls her eyes. Draco glares, mostly at Ron, which Seamus finds a bit weird. Was he somehow offended by enchanted cars? By high fives?

Ernie is laughing, "Why bother though? They're wasn't an easier way to get him than by night in an enchanted car?"

"Oh well that's because Harry's..." Ron sort of trails of at a look from Harry and then very obviously changes what he's going to say. "Harry's house was really far away." He finishes lamely. Harry is half-glaring into the campfire.

Ernie frowns. "But that doesn't answer the.." Seamus decides it's time to intervene before this gets anymore uncomfortable.

"OK. Awesome. So Luna?" Luna looks up like she wasn't really listening. Which she probably wasn't. She looks at him questioningly. "It's your turn." Seamus thinks it's time people payed attention to his awesome game. How many times is he going to have to tell someone it's their turn?

"Oh ok. Hmm." She looks into the campfire. "Never have I ever... Hmm." Seamus knows then that this is going to be another boring one, and is beginning to hope that someone kills him. Blaise looks to be of the same opinion. "Never have I ever, had sex." Luna finally says, smiling serenely at them all.

Well there it is. Finally. Honestly it shouldn't have taken that long. Everyone is looking at everyone else now.

Ernie, Neville, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Ron and Hermione all drink. Luna, Hannah and Harry do not.

Now everyone is looking at Harry. Even Ron and Hermione look surprised. It is dead silent for about thirty seconds.

"Oh. My God." That was Draco. He's staring at Harry like he's never seen him before. "You. Are a virgin." His tone isn't mocking, just flat out surprised. Which is new.

"But you're Harry Potter!" Harry goes from glaring at the floor to glaring at Ernie.

"Really? No way. Thanks for telling me."

"I just meant." Ernie really doesn't look like he knows what he meant. "Umm. You know. You could have anyone. Because you're Harry Potter."

Seamus would not have previously believed that Harry could have looked more annoyed than he already did.

Draco was still staring at him. He had the strangest expression on his face, like he was trying to do complicated arithmancy equations in his head.

Seamus decides that he's going to have to get them back on track. Again.

"So who wants to share first?" Harry shoots him a grateful glance for drawing the attention away for him.

"Do we have to say everyone we've ever had sex with?" Blaise asks, smirking. "Because I really need to get some sleep tonight."

"What if we just said our first?"

"Yes!" Seamus has fallen in love with this idea. "Dean, this is why I keep you around. You have fabulous ideas." Dean responds to his loving praise by rolling his eyes. "I'll go first. He pauses to gather his thoughts. My first time was with this girl I met at the Quidditch World Cup. We had sex three times, once before the game, once during the game, and once right after. She was blond. I think her name started with an E. Or something." He looks at Blaise to indicate that he should go next.

"My first time was with Marcus Flint when I was a fourth year." Blaise sounds utterly bored by this. But Seamus has heard that story in more detail more than once and knows that it still excites Blaise to think about it. He smirks and turns his attention to Pansy who is talking about how her first time was terrible and it was with some Slytherin who was a seventh year when they were all fifth years in one of the boys bathrooms. Draco just says, "Blaise, last year." Luna of course is skipped, and Neville hesitates before saying, "Pass."

Draco rolls his eyes, finally looking away from Harry, who probably hadn't even noticed that Draco had been surreptitiously watching him this entire time. "Longbottom, why did you bother to pass? Or even to drink? We all know you've never slept with anyone."

Neville half-glares at him. "For your information Malfoy. I have slept with someone. I just don't think it's right to tell you all about it because it's between me and her." He then sort of ruins it by immediately looking away, but still. Score one for Neville. Draco looks a bit thrown, but recovers himself and looks about ready to say something nasty when Ernie starts in. "Well mine was with this girl who lives in my home town who I've known forever." Seamus waits for him to go on, but apparently that's all there is to the story. Alright then. Boring it is.

Hannah and Harry are skipped. Hannah seems somewhat less embarrassed about all this than Harry does.

Hermione blushes slightly before saying, "Ron. This year."

Ron looks not so good. Seamus is willing to bet that his first time was not with Hermione. "Err. I think I'll pass..." He says looking at Hermione warily, even less capable of subtlety while intoxicated. She rolls her eyes. "Ron. I'm not stupid. I know you slept with Lavender, I don't mind as long as you're not sleeping with her any more."

Ron looks immensely relieved. "Oh. Lavender then." He smilies at Hermione and they twine their hands together, looking over at Dean expectantly.

Dean looks like a man who just realized that his first time was with the younger sister of the person sitting next to him. "...pass." He says finally, not meeting Ron's eye.

Seamus and Harry both laugh, Hermione sort of smirks and puts her head on Ron's shoulder, who looks confused, swirling her drink. "Shall we move on?" She asks Draco, who looks vaguely surprised that she's talking to him.

Draco is silent for all of three seconds before smirking at Blaise. "So Blaise. It has come to my attention that I know a lot of sensitive information about you." Blaise glares at him, his eyes narrowing. Seamus is unreasonably excited by this development.

"Lets seeeee..." Draco is obviously enjoying himself. "Never have I ever...committed incest."

Gasps. Laughter. Glares from Blaise as he takes a drink. More laughter when Seamus does too.

Draco recovers first. "So, gentlemen. Pass? Or save your pass for something worse?" They both take a minute to thinks about it. Or, well, Blaise thinks about it. Seamus has no desire to use his pass because he was born without shame.

Which is why he volunteers to go first. "I was at a family reunion," A faint 'oh my god' is heard from Dean, "and I met this guy Fergus. Who was really cool and hot and stuff and we had different last names so we totally hooked up in the courtyard. And then like, two hours later my mother was all, 'hey Seamus come meet your cousin Fergus.' So that was extremely awkward. Except then later we were both drunk and hooked up again. Which was like, even more awkward when his sister walked in on us." He's smiling at the memory at this point, and everyone's looking at him like he's crazy, except for Ernie and Ron, who mostly just look impressed.

Everyone turns their attention to Blaise, who has managed to sit up even straighter than usual. He fixes his gaze onto Draco and says slowly and clearly. "You are going to seriously regret this. I know an awful lot of sensitive information about you too, and believe me when I say you. Will. Pay. For this."

Draco looks scared. Seamus doesn't blame him. And he really wants to hear this story.

* * *

**Ooh. Evil Draco. But don't worry, Blaise will have his revenge! And Seamus will die laughing! And, other stuff that I haven't really planned yet or don't want to give away yet will happen! Buwahahaha!**

**Neville really wants you to review btw. Thought you'd want to know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! Yay!**

**But yeah. I know I said I wasn't going to post anything for awhile due to the project that is due soon. (Like in two day oh my god.) But I have no self-control. **

**So yeah. Enjoy I guess.**

* * *

Blaise is still glaring at Draco when Ernie says, "Why not just use your pass?"

"Because I want to save it and the damage is already mostly done." Blaise hasn't looked away from Draco yet, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Pansy nods, Ron rolls his eyes. "Just tell us already if you're going to." Blaise flicks his eyes over to Ron for a second and then shifts to a more comfortable position before starting.

"My mother and I stayed at my aunt's house last summer for a few weeks while our front rooms were being renovated." Significant pause. "I saw my cousin Lucilia for the first time since we were five and, yes, we hooked up. Multiple times." Longer pause than last time. "I also discovered that my aunt likes younger men, because when she found out Lucilia and I were sleeping together she threatened to tell my mother unless I also slept with her. Which I did."

Awkward silence. Well, Seamus thought, that was less funny than he'd hoped it would be and way more disturbing. Talk about dubious consent.

Having already admitted to it, Blaise seems much less tense, his posture relaxes a bit as he turns to Draco, "Satisfied?"

Draco stares back at him calmly, "Quite." Seamus suspects this is an act. Actually he knows it is.

"Good because I am about to take all that satisfaction away and replace it with horror." Oh please. Drama queen much? It's probably the alcohol talking.

The other members of the group have been watching this exchange with rapt attention, their expressions ranging from disgust (Ron) to pity (Hannah) to amusement (Pansy) to anger (Harry). The anger confuses Seamus a bit before he realizes that it's directed at Blaises' aunt and not Blaise himself. Which makes sense all things considered. Seamus had heard something about Harry living with his aunt and uncle so probably he'd be more sensitive about abuse from one.

Blaise makes a show of smiling at Pansy. "Your turn love." Pansy smiles back.

"Hmm. Never have I ever had sex with a professor." She smirks around at them. No one drinks and she huffs at bit in disappointment. Blaise, and everyone else in the room, gives Seamus a disbelieving look. "Oh please. We all know you have."

He hasn't actually. It one of the few things sex-related he's sworn not to do. Unless the next Defense professor is extremely hot of course.

Seamus just shrugs. "Think of me what you will." He says, smirking at them. He can't exactly blame them for it. It's not like his reputation is undeserved. "Your turn Blaise." He says smiling widely at Draco, who is starting to look really nervous. Blaise can be terrifying when he chooses to be. It's hard to feel bad for Draco though since he obviously knew the incest story and still made Blaise tell it to everyone.

Blaise contemplates is drink. No doubt picking out something life-ruining. Draco opens his mouth to say something, but Blaise beats him to it.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone who was polyjuiced to look like someone in this room."

Draco's eyes go comically wide. He takes a drink and pointedly doesn't look at anyone but Blaise, probably to avoid giving a false (or not false) clue as to who it was. There is stunned silence for a moment before people start to giggle. Ernie looks scandalized. Dean looks impressed. Harry looks contemplative. Hermione looks pitying. Ron looks like Christmas has come early. He leers at Draco. "So Malfoy, lets hear the story. I'd like to know who it is that you want but apparently can't have."

Draco turns his gaze away from Blaise to glare at him. "Pass." He grinds out, looking murderous.

Pansy, who is still giggling, responds first. "Are you sure? It could be something worse next time." She seems entirely too pleased about this.

Draco meets her eyes. "I really doubt that. Pass."

Blaise, now that he's gotten his revenge, is completely relaxed. He leans on Seamus's shoulder and takes a drink. Presumably just because he wants to. He wouldn't say something like that if he had done it himself. He turns his head to whisper in Seamus's ear, giving him instructions on what to say for his turn. Seamus grins.

"Okay so it's my turn, never have I ever had my self tied down for sexual purposes." He has to drink too, but whatever.

Seamus finds it awesome that even though it was just to further embarrass Draco for Blaise, Dean and Ron also drink. Harry starts laughing almost immediately upon seeing this. He turns to Neville.

"I guess we're the only boys in Gryffindor who don't get off on that kind of thing." He elbows Ron who's ears have turned an amazing shade of red. Ron glares.

Seamus figures that he better start with the stories before it turns into some kind of drunken fight. "Well I had this particular sexual encounter with..." Oops. "Never mind. Pass." He takes another drink and does his best to look innocent. It's not that he's embarrassed about it, it's just that he doesn't think Ron needs to know he had sex with his brother. Err, brothers. Or that said sex involved bondage.

Blaise, who knows this story, is smirking at him. He realizes Blaise has just tricked him into using his pass. Seamus glares at him, but is privately impressed at the subtle manipulation, which is probably a manipulation in itself, because Blaise knows how much Seamus loves it when he's the sneaky Slytherin.

People are looking at him like he's insane, but he ignores them, choosing instead to turn his attention to Dean. "Well mate?"

Dean makes a pained face. "Um. Pass." He is pointedly not looking at anyone.

Pansy smirks over at him. "You've already used your pass sweetheart." Somehow the endearment comes off sounding like an insult. Seamus wishes he knew how to do that.

Dean looks stricken. "Can I rescind my pass and tell you who I had sex with?" Probably figuring that Ron wouldn't remember anyway, since he keeps drinking in between turns and was pretty much smashed at this point.

He sounds so hopeful that Seamus almost says yes. Almost.

"Sorry mate no can do. Spill." Dean looks ready to punch him, but he goes on to say, "Fine. It was with Padma Patel after the Yule Ball last year. And then a couple of times this year. Most recently yesterday." The last sentence is mumbled. Well now. Learn new things everyday.

Harry and Neville seems to be trying to be polite and not laugh at this with limited results. Ernie and most of the other people in the room, Seamus included, have no such problems with laughing at another mans pain.

Seamus makes himself breathe and slaps Dean on the back. "Never knew you had it in you Dean!" This is possibly the greatest day of his life. Dean just glares at him half-heartedly and takes another, bigger drink before turning to Ron expectantly.

Ron slaps him on the back too before loudly launching into his story. "Well during Christmas break Hermione and I were bored and horny so we got this rope-" But he's cut off by Hermione's hand covering his mouth.

"Ronald would like to use his pass." She looks dangerous enough that no one contests it, but not dangerous enough to stop them from laughing. She glares at Harry, who holds up his hands, laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry 'Mione I just-" He breaks off, tears in his eyes, unable to stop himself from laughing.

Ron is laughing too, which just makes everyone laugh harder because he keeps asking 'What's so funny?'

Seamus figures that if they were all sober, it would be less funny. For some reason the thought only makes him laugh harder, which in turn make Blaise laugh harder.

Eventually they calm down enough to move onto Draco's story, the occasional giggle still breaking out but for the most part they've regained themselves.

"Mine was with a Gryffindor boy in the year above us last year named Sulu." The sides of his mouth curl up a bit. "He had a fencing sword." Seamus gets that smile. He'd had the pleasure of being Sulus 'fencing partner' before as well. It was a damn shame he'd had to graduate.

Pansy smirks, and it makes Seamus wonder if she also knew what Draco was talking about. Maybe they should sleep together again. They seem to share similar interests.

Seamus makes a mental note to talk to Pansy after the game and turns to Dean. "You're up."

Dean, who at this point is drunk but not quite as drunk as Ron, lifts his glass for reasons unknown and proceeds to proclaim, "Never have I ever been beaten up!"

Seamus almost tells him to pick something sex related before remembering that that's not actually a rule. Go figure.

Seamus drinks, along with Neville, Ernie, Harry, and Draco. So all the boys except for Dean, Blaise and Ron, though Ron's not drinking probably had more to do with the fact that he was passed out with his head in Hermiones lap than anything else, and none of the girls.

Deans amazing enthusiasm has yet to fade. "Neville! Why don't you go first!" Neville looks really uncomfortable and embarrassed but answers anyway.

"Crabbe and Goyle, a couple of times over the years." He is pointedly avoiding making eye contact with anyone, but Seamus sees Luna slip her hand into his and squeeze, which sort of makes him wonder if they're together or if Luna's just a really nice person.

Neville picks his head up to look at Ernie. Ernie, who is probably at about six on the drunkenness scale, (one being sober and ten being Ron), raises his drink like Dean and says, far too loudly, "I was beaten up by this bigger guy in my neighborhood last summer, but I did not go down without a fight!!" He waves his drink around splashing Hannah, who shrieks and slaps him over the head.

Seamus knows it's Harry's turn but Harry has gone over to the snack table so he figures he'll just go on ahead and come back to him. "I lost a fight to my dear cousin Fergus." Blaise raises his eyebrows. "This is the same cousin Fergus you had sex with?"

He looks over at Blaise and says with perfect sincerity, "It was a weird night." Blaise rolls his eyes.

Seamus grins and turns to Harry, who is back and is sort of glaring into the fire, not saying anything, gripping his drink tightly.

"Um. Earth to Harry Potter? It's your turn." Harry glances up at him. "Pass." He has this sort of intense expression on his face that Seamus feels is inappropriate for the venue. Hermione is also sort of closed off and she keeps shooting Harry concerned glances while running her hands through Ron's hair, who has started to snore quietly.

Everyone's kind of looking at them now, and Harry is starting to look a bit sick. A voice floats over from Seamus' left. "You've already used your pass." Seamus suspects that telling people they've already used their pass is Pansy's favorite part of the game.

Harry scowls and doesn't say anything. Blaise rolls his eyes again. "Everyone else had to tell Potter just say it."

Harry sits up straight, looking defiant and ready to leave, but Hermione grabs his elbow. He looks at her for a moment before sighing and settling back down. "Fine then. It was my uncle. A couple of times, mostly when I was younger." He scowls down at the floor and takes another drink.

Seamus is trying to think of something to say when Draco chimes in. "Mine was my father." He pauses and waits for Harry to look up at him. "Also mostly when I was younger." He and Harry look at each other for a long time before it becomes to long to be casual and Harry looks away.

Seamus wonders if it's apparent to anyone else in the room besides him and Blaise who Draco was pretending to have sex with. It is.

Hermione waits a moment before saying, "Never have I ever had serious romantic feelings for someone in this room." She drinks and give Harry a significant look. Seamus figures that Ron would probably also be drinking right now if he was conscious.

Seamus looks at Blaise. Blaise looks back. Neither of them drink. Seamus is glad that they understand each other.

No one else drinks. Hermione smiles and turns to Dean. "Help me with this?" She points the Ron. Dean gets up and helps her levitate Ron out of the room. On her way out, she taps Hannah on the arm, who takes the hint and ushers a loudly protesting Ernie out of the room. Neville and Luna leave on their own, still holding hands. Blaise mouths 'astronomy tower' at him as he and Pansy exit the room, Pansy giggling and winking at Draco, who rolls his eyes and pointedly doesn't look at Harry.

Seamus is the last to leave, and as he turns around to close the door he sees the two of them staring at each other across the fire. Draco slowly raises his glass to take a drink, and Harry returns the favor.

* * *

**Hm. I'm not so sure about the ending. Couldn't hold back the angst. And then couldn't hold back the intense eye-sex romanticness. Hopefully it wasn't that bad. I tried to make Seamus go upstairs and say something funny, but he was like, "No I think we should stop here." Fine. Be that way Seamus. **

**And what blatent Star Trek reference? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. |:**


End file.
